User blog:GloriouslyBlonde/2018 Recap (NHem)
As the SHem wakes up from a nap 2018 is drawing to its slow demise its been an eventful year wouldnt you say so let's recap what happend in our Nhem basins shall we well we shall NOTE THIS IS MY PERSONAL OPINION Atlantic Tropical Storm Alberto a quite moderate tropical storm that formed in late May, the storm started out as a disorganized mess before getting its act together ahead of Florida before moving quite far inland and dissipating near Canada, Alberto was quite unusal being a Friday storm, Alberto was unqique subtropical in may? while it didnt become a hurricane it could've had it been September or so in my opinion Alberto was fun to track and a nice pre-season storm to get us hyped for the year that was 2018. Hurricane Beryl Beryl was a tiny hurricane that failed to cause any major impact it did form over a record cool MDR which was nice overall it didnt last long even when it regenerated i personally i think its not all that notable Hurricane Chris Chris was a unsual storm forming from a trough it struggled to get going until it did becoming a nice and organized catehory two hurricane in July it certainly made up for a bust June in my opinion its not notable and wont be that rememberd unless its mentioned. Tropical Storm Debby formed quite far north but wasnt all that notable many said it wouldnt form it was not a great storm in my opinion Debby wont be rememberd Tropical Storm Ernesto pretty much a Debby clone did affect Europe but it didnt do much else Hurricane Florence a monster in September posing a serious threat to the east coast since 2016 Florence deliverd yeah i know it was sheard but it caused massive flooding in the Carolinas, Florence will be rememberd quite fondly in my humble opinion Florence was a nice storm to track. Tropical Storm Gordon Gordon moved in one direction and was quite odd as it almost became a hurricane but just fell short striking Alabama out of all places in my opinion its gonna be a mentioned only storm. Hurricane Helene Oh how long i was waiting for Helene i wasnt left dissipointed almost being a major and broad in nature a nice fish storm its failure to organize cause to fall short it did cause disruption in Europe, IMO it was fairly notable and will be rememberd by some people. Hurricane Isaac Isaac was a mess it was hardly ever organized and somehow became a hurricane it had no define organization it just seemd like it would be a major Gulf storm it did not deliver and will likely be rememberd as a flop Isaac. IMO it was garbage. Tropical Storm Joyce Joyce was a erractic storm that interacted with Helene it wasnt that notable in my opinion it wasnt notable. Tropical Depression Eleven It was just there it wont be rememberd IMO it will never be mentioned again. Tropical Storm Kirk Kirk was there fialing at first due to fast movement it regenerated almost became a hurricane, imo it wont be to rememberd but still notable. Hurricane Leslie A erractic hurricane it couldnt make up its mind on where it wanted to settling on a prone Portugal it was a nice storm to track and made you question reality so it will be rememberd. Hurricane Michael A very intense monster hurricane destroyed Mexico Beach, it will be without a doubt be rememberd as the worst hurricane to hit that Reigon, Category:Blog posts